Elissa Lane
Elissa Lane is a 16-year-old citizen in District 8. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Elissa Valentina Lane was born on August 11 to Kai Cantwell and Bao Cantwell. At only 4 months old, Elissa was put out on the streets by her parents, for they had wanted a son for a child, and not a daughter. Luckily, she was discovered by a young couple named Florinda and Lai Lane, who pitied her because of her appearance. Even at a young age, Elissa was extremely gorgeous, and that is what caught Florinda and Lai's eyes. They considered putting her up for adoption, but decided not to, for they wanted a child for themselves. Elissa was very young when the rebellion against President Snow began and ended, and her adoptive parents do not like to speak about what happened to her. When Elissa began school, she met Clarine Schmitt, who became her best friend. Elissa and Clairne liked to spend their time sewing, and both of them planned to have a career in the clothing industry. But Theo Lemon, a strange man, saw something more in Elissa. He told her she could have a career in modeling, but Elissa didn't see it. Theo Lemon was able to prove to her she could do it by dressing her up in fancy dresses, and giving her a large number of photoshoots. The first few, she was nervous, but the more she did, the more confident she became in her modeling career. However, what Theo Lemon actually wanted was to kidnap her, which he succeeded in. He forced her to take several pictures in different dresses and skirts, and she couldn't protest, otherwise he would hurt her. Elissa spent about two weeks in fear, and her parents became very worried for her. They called the police, but they weren't able to find her. Luckily, a woman named Tanisha Holcomb found Elissa during a break. She was in a pretty dress, but she was on her knees, crying. Tanisha returned Elissa back to her family and friends, who were overjoyed to see her again, and Theo Lemon was arrested. After that, Elissa was always scared, and very suspicious of people around her. Personality Elissa is a sweetheart, and she loves her adopted family more than anything. However, she is very scared of people around her, and it takes a long time for someone to get to know her. She isn't fond of her appearance, but she has no urge to change it. Appearance Elissa has long, wavy blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She is considered a beauty by her adoptive parents, but she doesn't like being pretty. Abilities/Traits/Accomplishments *Elissa is very pretty. *Elissa is very sweet. *Elissa knows how to sew very well. *Elissa is a very fast sewer. *Elissa loves her family more than anything. Family Kai Cantwell.jpg|Kai Cantwell, Elissa's birth mother. Bao Cantwell.jpg|Bao Cantwell, Elissa's birth father. Florinda Lane.jpg|Florinda Lane, Elissa's adoptive mother. Lai Lane.jpg|Lai Lane, Elissa's adoptive father. Gallery Elissa02.png Elissa03.jpg Elissa04.jpg Elissa05.jpg Elissa07.jpg Elissa08.jpg Elissa09.jpg Elissa11.jpg Elissa12.jpg Elissa13.jpg Elissa14.jpg Elissa15.jpg Elissa16.jpg Elissa17.png Elissa18.jpg Elissa19.jpg Elissa20.jpg Elissa21.jpg Elissa22.jpg Elissa23.jpg Elissa24.jpg Category:District 8 Citizen Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Panem Citizen Category:MermaidatHeart